IS:The Prometean Knight
by The new god
Summary: Spartan III wash out is sent to deliver a foreunner artifact to an ONI lab in new pheonix, when the new pheonix incident happend. The artifact he was transporting resonated with the didacts' beam and sends him to the IS universe.
1. Chapter 1

"damn! when are they going to stop giving me delivery missions." said alex unsatisfied with his courrent mission.

Alex is currently delivering a forerunner artifact to an ONI lab in new pheonix for study.

"the eggheads might be drooling to get their hands on this but for me this is boring as hell!" alex complained as he stared at the dreaded package in his hand.

Since he was kicked out of the spartan III program and enlisted as an ONI agent, he kept getting delivery assignments.

Of course he is going to be pissed, he was a spartan candidate for crying out loud, sure he might missed the cut but that was not because he weak. In fact he was one of the best, the only flaw in him was that he refused to be "sacrificed" for the "greater good" or as he called it suicidal. During training missions he was always the one to emerge unscathed , not because he lucky or powerfull but because he always found a way to not be the heroic sacrifice.

That was the reason he was kicked out of the program. He would have made a good spartan II and he probably have his name next to the master cheif and noble-6 on the hall of fame but as a spartan III he'll be liability. As ackerson put it "you can't have a disposable solder who refuses to be disposed" and with that he was kicked out of the program.

Alex was not mad at him for kicking him out the progam or kidnapping him as a child, alex understood his reasons and he was not the evil basterd as he acted out to be or as everyone put him. He died at the defence of earth taking an enemy ship with him to hell.

As he walks towards the lab a beam of golden yellow light flashed from the sky and hit the ground. Turning everyone to ashes.

At the same time the artifact in his suitcase reacted to the cartographers' beam and sends alex to another universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was confused and in pain, one moment he was on his way to an ONI lab then a bright yellow light and the next thing you know your body feels like your burning alive and his head feels like its about to explode.

His body is being trasported to another universe and his body is being changed to be able to live in that reality.

His head feels like spliting because of the information being downloaded in to his brain, the cartographers' beam did more than power the device he was trasporting.

When the pain finally subsides he realized, he was no longer in where he stood moments ago. He was now in a crater in the middle of a forest.

He stood there fore a moment taking in his surroundings and trying to make sence of what just transpired, he suddenly stopped realizing ther is new information in his mind.

He stood there digesting and arranging the new information that was downloaded in his head, theres a lot more than he first thought,

A few moments later he finally finished prossesing the new information in his head, it seems that the beam gave him few perks. He can now think faster and has photographic memory, faster reaction speed, super strenght and an exosuit, one that looked like a promethean knight from what was downloaded in to his head.

"strange." he said to himself, from what he gathered it was not suposed to do that. The beam was supose to turn him to a mind less robot to surve the didact. He theorised that he was exposed to just the right amout of that beam and him being trasported here at the right time, for him to end up like this.

Realizing that he exclamed "wow, now thats lucky not master cheif lucky but still lucky none the less."

With all that done, he now looked at his surroundings trying to figure where he is, an idea suddenly came to him and he looked up at the star.

He used the stars and forerunner knowledge to pinpoint his location.

And he came up with a 99.9% it's earth, as for the 0.1% there is a few stars that shouldn't be there, thoes stars should have died long ago when the forerunner made go super nova to wipe out part of the flood fleet to buy time for halos completion.

Even with the vast distances in space and light would take a long time to cross it and even taking the delay in to consideration, earth should have stop reciving lights from those star 10000 years ago.

Mars and luna too should be already colonized.

He then monitored earths comunications, a few moments later, from what he gathered he was in the mid 21century and several events have happened that shouldn't have happen and several event should have happen didn't happened.

He came to a conclusion that he had traveled to another universe.

He then started thinking of a way back, but quickly gave up on the idea for a number of resons. He would need a forerunner to shoot with the cartograhper with him carrying an alien artifact witch he doesn't know the locations to find the thigs he need and even if know where to find them he still most likely can't reach them with no starships and all, even if he finds some way to recreat it or he finds another way there is still no guarantee that it will take him to his univers not some other parallel universe and even if he reaches home he was hit by cartographer's beam there is no telling that he will not turn in to mindless the moment he steps through it.

"the UNSC pays great and has all the modern comforts but the risk is to great and so much trouble I could waste my whole trying to find a way home , so i'll be staying " and just like that he gave up going back home.

"now what to do now?" he asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"what do i do now?" alex asked himself, thinking what to do.

He searched his brain on what to do before coming up with an answer.

"money" he said.

He will need money to survive.

Now the next question is "how and where do I get money?" he thought about that for a moment.

Thinking

Thinking

Alex is thinking of the safest and easiest way to get money before giving up and said "fuck it! I'll just rob a store or two" he's an ONI agent and was spartan candidate at that, trained to infiltrate enemy base and kill everyone in it, robbing a store and leave no evidence should be a walk in the park compeared to that.

As an ONI agent who regularly do shady business, robbing a store is not much to think about.

after he finished thinking what to do, he jumped of from the crater and flew of to a random direction.

When found a road he followed the road to a town, "like teacher always say roads leads to towns" alex said to himself, remembering his time on onyx training to be spartans.

when he near the town helanded and dematerialized his obviously eye catching promethean exosuit and in to his civilian clothes before being trasported here. It might look like normal clothes but is made out nano fiber, this stuff can block low caliber rounds (25th century standards).

He walked the rest of the way, when he entered the town he noticed that quite a few of them are eyeing him especially the girls.

"crap,its probably the 25th century clothes" he cured secretly as stared back at one of the girls who was eyeing looks about lateens and smiled at her, before she blushed and looked away and continued to talking with her friends. "good, look away there is nothing to interesting to look at" he said silently as he walk by.

Unkown to him the main reason they were staring was because of how handsome he is,while is is only 17 a few years since being kicked out of the spartan program, he doesn't know that being born in 25th century with genetic defects cured centuries ago, that means he is at least decent looking and add to the fact he was chosen to be a spartan candidate with superior genes than normal people along with his spartan training that sculpted his body to perfection, even movie stars pale in comparison to him. There is no wonder why people are looking at him.

And unkown to him the people are wispering to themselves.

"Is he a movie star?"

"So handsome!"

"i've never seen him in any magazine before"

"kyaaa! Did you see that! He just smiled at me!"

"i wish he's my boyfriend"

While the girls are give him predatory glare, sending chills down his spine and sendding his spartan senses the red alert.

Before anyone could ask his phone number, he quickly made his escape.

"I don't know what the danger was but my senses never failed me" he said quietly as he hid in an alley.

With that little incident he decided to put up his hoodie to hide his face as he wonders around the town.

He also picked pocked a few unkowing individuals. That earned him enought money to stay in a low class hotel for a few day as he thinks of a better way to get money and to figure out the world he lives in.

That night he sneaked out of his hotel room and sure the primitive surveillance camera and hidden camera didn't cought him.

He looked for a store that looked just right.

He first disabled cameras in the back alley he was carefull not to get cought on cam or by anyone, then he picked open the back door of the shop, he also didn't for get that there might be camers in the store, so changed his clothes to some thing he found a the garbage bin.

He was careful not to trip any alam if they had any and then he prosseeded to take anyting he wants and place them in his domentional pocket, that night he continued to few more stores.

When morning came alex was back in his hotel room looking at the loots.

That night he got.

12 latest verson smart phone, 5 laptop, clothes (he can't keep wearing the same clothes) and ten thousand USD in cash.

He put them back in him domenstional pocket, though he wondered if he can store an attack in his domenstional pocket, but that is probably a bad idea.

He used the newly acqiured laptop to do some serfing the net and gather more information the world he lives in.

He learns of the existence of IS or infinite stratos, the alaska treaty and phantom task.

In his opinion he thinks that is a load of bullshit, apart of him died that day, he is sorry for the librarian for placing such high hopes in humanity.

"21st century is so full of bullshit! a machine only woman can use! and it has nothing to do with biology what so ever! no this was deliberately done so only females can pilot it and there is no logical reason why you would want only female to be pilots, unless it's made by the whims of a 14 year old girl."alex said that before taking another look at what amounts to humanities bullshit at it's finest before saying.

"Oh, it was made by a 14 year old girl! the whole world BELIEVES what ever crap they have been spouting! There is no way a SWORD wielding mech can survies that many missiles and beat that many jet fighters unless the missiles and jets were hacked!"

It was so obvious, that he wanted to kill anyone who belive that crap, they are an insult to human intelligence.

"And the when every nations were provided IS cores so they could build thier own ISs, they should have realized that they were being fooled, it was impossible to defeat the an entire naval fleet with just one IS that doesn't carry a single GUN, even with the current 3rd generation is still impossible to defeat a thousand missiles coming at you at the same time and armed with nothing more than a sword! And that was done by a generation one at most, at worst a prototype!"

AN:(prototypes are a half finished products so don't get any ideas that prototypes are better than the finished products)

"they even go as far as to sign a stupid treaty from that damnable hoax, witch because of this same treaty terrorist are running rampant and the UN are not even trying to do anything to stop them! I knew 21st century politics were stupid, but i didn't think they were this stupid!"

He looks at the date before him and let out a sight before saying "i guess it's up to me to set things straight"


	4. Chapter 4

"now what to do ?" as alex ponders on what to do and started formulating a plan.

He thought about that for a moment before opening his mouth and saying "This project will be call project:mantle"

He thought it was fitting name as he was making humanity use its full potential and he know humanity is capable of much more, he know this form the human-covenant war and from the forerunner knowledge downloaded in to his head.

"Phase one, will be eliminating phantom task and establishing a strong influence in world events"

"Phase two, will be inventing the FTL drive and uniting all the world powers"while alex doesn't know much of the inner workings of an FTL drive, he does know the physics behind it and the equations to describe slip space.

"Phase three, will be to start terraforming colonizing other worlds and always have a sizable army at any given time in case of an aliens"

alex didn't know if there are covenants in this reality or if it will play out the same, but this time humanity will not be cought as unprepared as it was, add to that this time humanity has FTL 200 earlier it's counter part, if a war broke out humanity should stand a better chance than it's counter part did .

The UNSC was lucky to have chief who happened to be at the right place at the right time, while alex personaly respects the master chief for the things he did but he wouldn't want to leave it to luck if he can do anything about it.

" now which one should go first, eliminating Phantom task or setting up a power base or influence? "he asked himself.

Thinking about he will be eliminating phantom task later, they still have their uses. He might be able to use phantom task to get some influence on some political party if he plays his cards right when the time is right.

As for establishing an influence, there are many ways to do it, so many different angles to approach.

He than scanned the data again looking for anything he might miss.

Than his gaze stoped at a particular picture.

He then smiled and said" i think i've found my approach"

The picture he was staring at is the IS academy.

The IS academy is where teenage girls around the world go if they want to be an IS pilot, this also the place where nations and corporations showcase their latest IS. If i want attension this is the place to go, not to mention this is the place where alex could learn more about the inner workings of an IS and know how his exosuit stack against an IS.

on the corner the screen is picture of shinonono tabane, she apparently is tha inventor of the IS when she was around 14, though in this picture she dress as a bunny maid with a smile looking more from an airfead than and intellectual.

alex just put put it off as somthing like the picture of einstein sticking out his tongue.

This got his curious though as to what kind of person tabane is, if his deduction is correct than tabane is the one how hacked the missiles and jets and also deliberately making woman the only acceptable pilot.

He doesn't know her reason for doing that but what ever she is planing is in the way of his plan of giving humanity an advantage in this unforgivable universe.

From the experiences of the UNSC in dealing with are genocidal by nature.

The flood wanting to eat every living thing with a brain.

The covenant wants the extermination of all heretics namely all of humanity.

Finally forerunners successfully killing all intelligent life in the galaxy. Ok that's a low blow but still the didact the military leader of the forerunners and the last of the forerunners (so he qualifies as a representative to the forerunner spices) wants to kill all humans.

unknown to alex and even to most forerunners, the anciant forerunners killed all the precursors (thte race before the forerunners) and took the mantle for themselves.

Alex clicked in to tabane's profile.

Alex clicked again.

Click

Click

click click

Click click click

Click click click click click...

"what the fuck is this?" alex said that with an unbeliving face.

Tabane's profile is filled with her in that maid uniform with those bunny ears and that stupid smile on her face.

No matter where she goes, no matter the event be it press confernces or weddings , no matter who she meets from presidents to dictators, she always wears that damnable maid uniform with those fucking bunny ears.

you wouldn't think that this is a genius. In alex's mind she sould be like einstein, shaw, fujikawa, halsey or many other and yet she isn't remotely similar to them in any way whats so ever.

"At least her sister is some what normal" he said that while looking at a picture of houki and tabane.

He gave tabane's profile one last look before turning his attention back to how he was going to get in the IS academy.

The problem is that he doesn't have any documents proves he is of any nationality or does he have any family member to vouch him.

He can't also forge his documents or does he know anybody here who could do that.

The computers of this place might be primitive by UNSC standards but still he was not traind to hacked computers, if hacking was required he will be given a chilp to do the hacking.

He needs to think up a clever explanation to for the lack of documents.

He frowns as he starts to think deep in his head.

"i know there was that show a while back that was popular with the civis and there was it this character's back story"

Alex's past(fake) will be like this.

When he was a boy. he was beaten, starved and left to die. On the day he was abandoned he vowed that never again will he be weak and he was reborn as a new person that day(if anybody asked something about past just say 'i'm not that helpless little boy any more' or'i don't want to talk about it' and if they asked more don't answer them), he learn to fend for himself and decided to make his own exosuit as a hobby and a few years later he finished his very own suit. (if they asked any thing about his exosuit just say 'top secret' besides the forerunner is downloaded in to his brain to there is no part of his suit that he doesn't know)

"perfect! I've really out did my self this time"he praised himself "The abused! The tragedy! The struggle! And at last emerging on top! This is brilliant! "satisfied with his 'past' he decided to head to the IS academy in few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex decided to do few things before he goes there.

He decided to keep the the light weapons a sceret for now, he doesn't want anyone to get a gasped on his abilities.

He will have to make something more advance than the standard weapons of this time and less than forerunner weapons, he doesn't know how to make covenant weapons which leaves UNSCs.

The differnce between the guns of the UNSC and this place is like night and day. Imagine a 21st century assault rifle and 16th century matchlock musket witch the time differnce is also 500 years.

He picked up a pen and started sketching on pieces of paper, he sketched an M6H magnum, MA5D assault rifle, BR85HB battle rifle,M739 light machin gun ,M395 Designated Marksman Rifle and SRS99-S5 anti-material sniper rifle.

"It's to bad that the railgun and spartan laser can't be made with out proper facilities" alex sighted as he was disapointed that he can't make them, ever since he was kicked out of the program collecting weapons became his hobby, he home practically became a small armory ranging from UNSC to covenant to forerunner weapons.

Imagine the faces on the people of section 3 had when they discovered this, a weapons cache had just piled up under their watch. Some were sceret weapons development projects that even most of the higher ups didn't know about, some were forerunner weapons that should have been impossible to get and he even got a nuke! And how the hell did he even manage put a mantis and broadsword in his basement!? Needless to say he was questioned and had all the weapons confiscated.

Normally no one should be abled to sketched the blueprint of all those UNSC weapons in a few minutes and to such fine detail but he was anthing but normal, he was rasied to be a spartan super soldier.

He had assembled and disassembled these weapons since he was a child and train to use them to the fullest effect, he know these weapons like the back of his hand.

After looking over his sketches and finding every thing looks right, he made a list of materials and equipments he needs.

Alex then 'acquired' the things he needs, after he had gotten the goods he when to his room and tirned on the TV. The news came and cops are still mystified by his crimes.

The next day, he rented a workshop and started making his toys.

It took him a few days but when he is done, he had a look of acomplishment.

"now the only problem is bullets " he murmured to himself as he looked over the bullet in his hand, the bullets and caliber might be called the same but they are still generations apart from the one he was using to, the difference is like 16th century blackpowder and modern smokeless powder, so he had to replace propellant witch took him a day in doing so, thinking he hand made enought ammunition he sets out.

He heads to the west coast, careful not to draw attention and only using his exosuit to fly low and literally staying out of radar.

It took him a few hours but he finally reached the beach and facing the pacific ocean.

He stood there for a while looking and enjoying the scenery (mostly hot chicks in bikinis enjoying their day, having the occasional slips that they were unawear untill their friends told them).

"better start moving" he told himself as he gave it one last look before heading to an unoccupied part of the beach.

He scaned his surroundings and found no one.

He materialized his exosuit and blasted of to japan.

He flew along the water's surface, keeping himself from flying to high and avoiding any ships with a large margin.

Truthfully he douted that the primitive bonehead of this place could detect him but his not taking chances.

Once he left the USs territorial waters, he sighted and relaxed a bit.

He flew like that for a while be for looking a the waters surface and had an idea and a stupid one at that.

"this is a bad idea " he told himself but eventually relented and saying "you only live once!" and he also remembered one of his favorite line in a book he had read and saying said line "come on you apes! Do you want to live forever?".

He then proceeded to do what he thought was a stupid idea, he started to water skiing on the surface of the water and leaving a trial of 'V' behind him.

He then started filp to the left then to the right and as times goes by he started to play musics on his speaker and doing more acrobatic stunts, he even moon walked on water at mach 1.

It was however at this moment that a loud female vice rang out.

"Attention to unkown IS! You are entering japanese waters! Identify yourself or we'll be forced to fire upon you!"

The sudden interruption made him freezed and stop his music as he quickly look for where the voice originated.

He saw three heavily armed IS pointing their guns at him.

He then looked at his surroundings and saw a few island at the distance magnified by his suit camera.

At this time his mind working over time processing what happened "how did they found me?" he asked himself in his head, the music he was playing and all that splashing around would probably have been a dead give away if there were any subs in the area how was listening.

He cured himself silently as he tries to think of a way he could talk his way out of here.

He could most likely taken them on but that is not without consequence.

He syddly had an ideal "might as well try" he thought.

"emmm... Could you tell me where am I?"he said with a heavily muffled voice from his suit while trying to make it give off feelings of awkwardness.

Silence ...no one moved as if time stop.

"that throwed them off, breaking their thought pattern" alex thought.

A few more moments later, the one hoe seemed to be the leader was ablout to speak when alex interupted as he explained "You see I was so focused on 'testing' this new suit's capabilities that kind of end up here."

He timed it just right as to interrupt the leader as she was speak, this action of curse will cause them to forget whatere they were about to asked to process the new information, they would have asked more other wised.

He could clearly see them not beliving the 'test' part, 'more like having fun' as the three woman in their IS thought but unkown to them the were begining to be fooled.

As an ONI agent he is a master of lies, some times you have to give as what they percived as 'an obvious small lie' on technicality to masked the greater lie.

right now he is trying to give of the feeling that of a young pilot who was so excited to pilot her(they don't know he's a man) new IS that she accidentally wonders off during a flight test, add to that when they first saw him dancing around at mach 1 while playing music, it makes a very convincing story.

Which they probably came to the same conclusion as the leader gave a look at her two subordinates and they both nodded before losening their aim.

Knowing they took the bait he said "emm...Can I go now?" he asked them trying to sound nervous.

Than the leader taped her ear, apparently receiving orders through the earpiece.

She said "sorry, you'll have to come with us" she told him as her two subordinates resums to point their guns at alex.

Alex thought about that and dicided to play along and see what they want besides if things gets hairy he could just teleport out of there or doing it the fun way by making things desapear like a certain noble six did with a reble settlement.

Alex met noble six once, that to deliver a spar shield generator to him before the battle of reach happend.

"all right, take me to your leader. I came in peace" alex replyed.

And they just silently stared at him.

"sorry, l just always wanted to say that"alex said that to break the stilness and gestured "lead the way"

The leader neaded and gestured to the other two IS to go behind me as she leads the way to their base.

We landed infront of their base as turrets seemingly poped out of nowhere and aimed their guns at me.

the leader then turned around and told alex "disengage your IS".

"why?" he asked.

She had a look as if alex asked a stupid question and replied" because you are going in to our base"

"With all those guns aimed at me?" alex Inquried about the gun pointed at him.

"they are for safety"she answered

"maybe it'd be safer if i just leave" alex clearly didn't like having guns at him.

The tension starts to build up as we stared at each other.

"everyone stand down!" commanded by a woman caming out of the base and gestured for the turrets to stand down.

The turrets obediently droped back in to cover.

The woman came a few feet away from alex and asked "does that satisfy you?"

"what about the IS and sniper team trained on me" alex said clearly suprising the woman in front of him, though she tries to hide it but alex saw the small twitch in her eyes for amoment.

She then gestured at the IS behind me and she taped in to her earpiece and issued a command.

The IS behind me dematerialized their IS.

A few moments passed as she was about to say something, alex interrupted her saying "and the last one" gesturing at the last sniper that has yet to leave.

She then sigh in resignation a she taped her ear agin a issued another command making the last sniper leave.

He then rechecked that everything is clear before disengaging his suit.

what they saw surprised them.

Alex heard gasped coming every where.

"what the..." he heard the woman mutterd.

And the leader was muttering " ...man"

There stood a figure fully clothed, that in itself is surprising whats more surprsing is that the figure was a young man and a handsome one at that.

"alright what do you want?" alex stood crossing his arms as he asked them.

By this time the woman had finaly recoverd enough to compossed herself.

"we'll talk once inside" she replied and awear of the attention he was getting.

Alex was lead to a room.

Alex sat on a chair in the room and waited, this was a common tactic to people nervous and they might slips.

As an ONI agent however this tactic was usless on him.

Finaly someone camed in to interogate him.

The woman sat on a chair opposite to him before she could say anything however alex interupted her "I'm alex ackerson ,I'm from america, male,i end ended up in this place by acident and i'll not say answer anything concerning being male and piloting an IS and that is my final statement."Alex stated as the woman about to open her mouth again alex again interupted her add to his previous "Ooh and i don't consent to taking DNA samples or body exams,So i won't be tuching that cup of water no matter what you say" alex suspicious of the water in front of him " and if the american say they have no knowlage of me, just tell them to send some guys to pick me and i'll explaine to them and you can get them to explaine to you." alex lean back on his chair and waited for his plan (he just came up with a few minutes earlier) to work.

However this didn't escaped the midia's attention and the news starts to spread and on another part of japan ichika just got a reaction from an IS.


	6. Chapter 6

When the news got out that a new american IS was seen in one of japans military facilities and furthermore the pilot was a male,that got the media in to a frenzy and on the same day a male capable of piloting an IS was discoverd in japan further adding fuel to the fire.

And conspiracy theorist are going wild on this new development, coming up with all sorts of theory.

like aliens were some how involved (which is correct) but most people just dismissed and one of the more exotic is anciet were involved (which is also correct) and was as easily dismissed like the alien one by most and the most favored one is the US and japan made joint secret project in making male IS pilots, this especially popular among the males.

The public wants answers and the government of both nation couldn't give any as they themselves doesn't know whats going on.

Meanwhile alex sat in his chair with a board look and ignoring the obiusly pissed interrogator blabering trying to make him talk and gain some dignity back from failing her at what she does best.

The reason she pissed at him is beacuse he keeps disrupting her when she was about to talk earlier. she is also pissed an how she was being ignored as her babbles about, she even throw a chair a cross the room demanding answers which he didn't even paid attention to all the while making a fool of herself in front of her superiors watching this development from the hidden cameras in the room.

She most of all is pissed that he was able to get under her skin. As a professional interrogator who graduated the top of her class and the best of what she does, got bested by this man, no not man, a boy whoes years younger than her.

Just as she was about start another round of nagging alex interupted, she silently cursed and celebrated at the same time, she cursed for being interupted again but was over joyed for finally making him talk, however this was cut short as she needs to hear what he has to say unlike alex she can't ignore him as it's her job to extract information.

"looks like I'm getting out of here" alex said.

And she had a cocky grin as she said "your not getting out of here until i'm done with you"

Alex ignored what she said which made her even more furious and started a count down"3"

"2"

She interuped trying to get back at him "look no matter how much..." and before she could finish her sentence the countdown reaches "1" and the door slide open revealing her senior officer and along with two foreign girls with blonde and red hair behind her, they seemed to be IS pilots from the what seems to be a onepeice swimsuit they wear.

"The you will be going with them" said the woman as she gestured to the two woman behind her.

"told ya" alex said with a smerk further humiliating the interrogator with causes her face to turn red from emdarresment and anger, he stood from his chair headed for the door.

When reached the door he gave his interrogator one last look and winked at her befor closing the door behind him, this action caused his interrogator to finaly snapped as she couldn't contain her anger any longer and screamed " Haaaaaaaaaa!".

Behind the door all of them heard the screamed which all of them except alex to have a bewildered expresion on their face.

"are all woman in this universe?" Alex silently thought hearing the woman scream.

"You probably should make the room soundproof" alex said and look towards the woman who lead the IS pilots to him "and train better troops too" as he continued to walk past her and arrived in front the two IS pilots which he suspects are from america.

"ah, you must be from the US" alex guessed and receiving a nood from both of them conferming his suspicion.

"all right ,take me to your leader" alex said the standard line in a first contact situation and earning him a frown from both pilots as they look at each other before shrugging their shoulders and proceded guide him out of the base.

As they made their way out, alex noticed quite a few eyes watching him.

When they are out of the base one of them gave him a questioning look before saying "ingage your IS we are flying back" and they both materialized their IS.

Both IS pilots turn to look at him not beliving the reports and the crowd at the entrance of the base wanted to see if the rumors were ture or wanted to see it again and confirm that they were not hallucinating.

Alex materialized his suit, stunning everyone and conferming the rumors.

The two IS pilot stood there frozen for a moment before snaping out of it and examing his suit.

"well lead the way" alex said interupting them.

They proceeded to lead him back to america and when they arrived at the base what greeted him is a small battle group with a few IS and a lot of tanks and even more men armed to the teeth.

The two proceeded to lead alex to a compound, as alex followed them he noticed that everyone never leave their off him.

The two disengage their suit alex also disengage his and followed them in to the compound.

They lead alex to a room.

"stay here" said the red head before leaving with the blonde.

Alex didn't wait long as for a woman with dirty blond hair to arrived, the woman seems to be in her mid 20s.

"kid, do you know how much trouble your in right now?" asked the woman.

" I'm sure your not here to discus 'how much troble i'm in' ,So lets cut the chase." replied alex.

The woman raised an eye brow at this and said "alright, lets take this slow. who are you ?"

"I'm alex ackerson." replied alex.

"we've searched your name and none of them matched your description" said the woman at his answer.

"well an incident happend that made me stopped using my old name. It's an identity thing . alex ackerson is the name i've been using since then."

The woman was about to say something before alex cut her off "No, i'm not going to you anything about my past"alex replied to the question she was about to asked.

And she moves on to the next one "what are you?"

"human, male and i'm not agreeing to have you take samples of my DNA or have a body check, maybe i could let you touch them if you wanted to" alex said the last part jokingly, 'though the woman does have a nice body' alex thought.

"you know i just might take you up on that" the woman said that licking her lips stood up on her seat and walked over to alex.

The woman stopped in front of alex and lowered herself to alex's level.

Alex stared at her and examining her face closely.

Then woman slid her hand in to alex's pants and feeling his manly bits.

Just as alex's manly bits started to react she slides her hand out and went back to her seat.

"i must say kid, you've got a deadly weapon there" she teases alex, while not monstrously big, it's nothing to laught at ether.

"you know, you can also get my semen sample. That is if your the one extracting it" Alex said that hoping for more.

"nice try kid, come back in a few years and will talk" but sadly for him she was just making sure he's a man.

"now, where did you get that IS?" she said getting back on topic.

"I made it myself" alex said with a straight face.

"And you expect me to believe that?" she asked questioning his claim.

"Is it really that hard to believe that i made it? It's design is probably complitly different from anything your familiar with."ales questioned before adding " tabane made an IS when she was 14. I think my age is more reasonable, don't you think?"

"that does make it more plausible"

"and besides it's not exactly an IS" that statement raised a few eyebrows "the truth is even know what an IS is. Ok, i know what an IS is but i don't know how it works. My suit uses different technology to achieved similar result to an IS"

"Can you make more of these?" asked the woman.

"given time and resource i can make more but the ones i made will only work for me as the suit is made according to me on the genetic level and will only recognized my brain's command. it's like a glove that fitts to the tiniest detail, down to the gaps beteen friction ridges on the finger. My suit requires such details to function, i deliberately made it so it has it's advantages like can't be stolen and its useless to copy it along with the advantages tha comes with being a costom machine." of course that is all bullshit.

"i don't know if this is true or does have any evidence to back it up but i suspect that tabane used something similar to what i've done only on much smaller scale, my guess is that tabane made the IS with herself and her female friends in mind. as to why she hadn't made one for males yet, i have no idea. Maybe she encountered a problem or something." he added this little theory to make his story more credible, he stlll hated tabane for fucking up the world though.

The woman took a moment to digest the information "can the egg heads take a look at your suit and study it?"

"no, your not touching my life's work or am i will to share the scerets behind it. Not that you'll learn anything from a machine that is more complicated than an IS or can anyone understand the science behind it"

Alex wouldn't want them to get their hands on forerunner tech, even if they get their hands on it they will never understand it's secrets. The UNSC with its army of scientist, the best of hundreds of worlds can't understand it. How can a bunch primitive bonehead who can't even tell if they are being fed bullshit hope to understand where the best and brights of humanity has failed to do so.

"can i ask you for something? Well it directed more to your superiors but still can you relay a message in case the hidden cameras in this room is not equipped with audio function ."alex asked.

She rasied an eyebrow at this "they can hear you"

"well, you see as i was testing my suit in the pacific ocean, i kinda alerted the world of my prescience."alex said this trying to make himself sound embarrassed.

At this moment the woman in front of him laughed and alex send her a glare that could cut through battleship plating, he learned this glare from ackerson when someone mentions the word halsey.

She suddenly stops laughing and apologizes "sorry, it's just that i've seen the video and you were doing acrobatics, brake dancing and moonwalking. Nice moves by the way"

"Any way" alex continued " since my existance is now known people will want to hunt me,so i need a sheild to keep them away"

"you need america to be your shield" she finished for him.

"yes"

"but why the US ?" she inquired.

"i could say because i'm from america but you won't be satisfied with that, well the reason is i'm caucasian, speaks english and was found in the pacific ocean witch narrows down to 3 countries US, canada and australia. I don't sound like an australian which leaves canada or US, the choice is obvious" the real reason why he choosed the US is because america is desperate to regain it's former glory, he would have made the impact here, since the IS were invented america has been steadily lossing power, with him added america will be back into the game and as the one who made this all happened he will be celebrated as a hero meaning a lot of influence in the public.

She waited for her superiors to make the decision.

Meanwhile in some hidden location.

The higher ups are discussing what to do.

"should we take it" asked someone.

"he would proved to be a valuable asset" preplied another.

"are you all crazy we don't know anything about him, he could be phantom task and waiting for the right time to backstab us" someone yelled.

"can't we force him stop spill his secretes" questioned someone.

"we don't know his capabilities, our scans can't penetrate his armor, from the video we at least know he is very skilled as for how skilled we don't know" said an intelligent one.

and the discussion went on for a while.

After a while she told alex "they are will to accept, only if became a pilot for the US and to attend the IS academy as a representative of the US and they expect good results"

"salary?" alex asked, he was not doing this for free.

"a standard IS pilots" she replied.

"also i also need funding to do my research and once in a while i'll give you something worth your while" alex will need a lot of money for what he had plan.

She waited for a bit before saying "they accepted"

"then, deal" alex replied.

"oh, i heard the that you guys are funding for a new pistol." alex said and materialzed a piece of paper and handed it to her "you can stop that now because i've just handed you a better one and this is just a freebie"

The paper he just handed her contained the blueprint for a pistol design, not as advance as his M6 but more advance than any pistol on the market. Its an ancestor of the M6 series.

the woman looked over the design and was amazed at the projected specs"you realy know how to give 'em" after examining the paper.

"i aim to please" alex replied as they continued to discuss other matters.


	7. Chapter 7

After that he give them the general capability of his suit (which are far lower than the actual number).

They were surprised to hear that his IS (they just calls it that for simplicity) is capable exiting and entering earth's atmosphere. they were skeptical at first but that is until he appeared in front of the hubble space telescope and waved at them. That got the NASA in to a frenzy, people were running around and screaming "first contact" and only to have the military say "false alarm" and told them they were just testing a new IS model, the faces they're making was priceless.

This incident was quickly forgotten as the US has a history of false alarms.

Alex also gave them a glimpse of UNSC weaponry, the MA5D. The military were drooling as they saw what his assult rifle can do, shooting high calibur rounds with such precision and low recoil that an infantry can run while shooting, imagine what if they could mass produce it and fit every soldier with one, they could match an IS with a platoon of men. And not to mention the aim-assist, while most of the time soldiers are tarined to keep the enemy out the aim-assist's range, the aim-assist is design to deal with two types of opponent in mind.

Frist is weak mass charging enemies like the foold or grunts, when a massive number of weak enemy like the flood infection form is charging at you, once they're in range you just aim at their general direction shot in full auto the problem is that there are probably more flood than bullets.

Second is sheilded enemies like elites, when an elite is charging at you with an energy sword in hand, most soldiers would panic and would not aim before shooting. This funtion killed a lot of elites, the worse death for an elite is to be killed by a paniced enemy. This is one of the reasons why elites hate and despises UNSC weapons "weapons for the weak" as they called the it.

Needless to say the military wanted to get their hands on it but alex keep them at bay by saying the weapon is still a prototype, needs a large stream amount of energy to keep the warpon functioning like his suit, alex promissed them with funding he can in few years make a workable weapon.

And with that move he made himself an invaluable asset.

After that the US government called for a press conference and confirmed the rumors of america having a male IS, although most of the information is classified (more like alex refusing to talk) , they did however release his name, age and picture and the rest is classified (more like they couldn't find anything), the government said to the public that there is a secret project in the works(more like giving alex money and hope they get what they want)however they should not expect this project to bare fruit for at least for another decade or statement shocked the world to it's core.

At this moment a female reporter asked "why would we want to waste taxpayer dollars to make males pilot IS?" this reporter like most woman of this generation has the ideology of females being superior to men in everything.

The government official simply made a disappointed look on his face "america was founded on ideals of freedom, equality and liberty" the females of the crowd are obviously displeased thinking the government is wasting money on another useless project as the crowd started to murmur amongst themselves.

At this point alex cuts in "not to mention, males on average are faster, react faster, stronger and not to mention has 6.5 times more gray matter than females. So much untapped potentials don't you think? That's the real reason if you want to know"

Alex giving a valid reason the crowd quieted down, government offical gave alex a look that said 'that is not part of the script' further making the crowd believing in alex statement and to add the finishing touch "Oh come on did you really think they'd buy that", The official wanted to 'yes, they most of them would really buy that'.

With that statement alex just got the crowds favor for telling the truth and not be fooled.

Then another reporter asked "can we have a look at the new IS?"

Then the projecter came to life and displaying the 3D image of the new IS spining around to give everyone a 360 view of th machine, quite different from the standard IS design.

The offical than said "most of the information on it are still classified but what i can tell you is that this was redesigned from the ground up and incorporating new technologies that are still classified "

"what it's called?" asked one reporter.

"the promethean knight" alex answered as the screen changed to show alex doing the flight test at an insane speed and the screen change showed them alex using a futuristic rifle shooting down targets.

"weapons ?"asked the same reporter.

"still classified" answered the official.

"is japan involve in this project ?" asked one reporter, who is refering to japan having a male pilot.

"No, this japan is in no way involved in this" he replied.

"then, can you tell us what happend in japan?" asked another reporter.

The official said "while testing the new IS on the pacific ocean our pilot" he gestures to alex "has other definitions of the word 'test' means" and the screen played what the japanese recorded when they first encountered alex.

The video played and the audiences heard music and the screen showed alex in his suit (they called it IS for simplicity) doing insane acrobatic stunts, break dancing and moonwalking at high speed and if they pay attention to the speed indicator on lower right corner, it showed mach 1.

This stunned the crowd silent for a few moments, alex taking this chance to silently made his escape before shit hits the fan.

A few moments later they finally snapped out of it, started to barrage the now gone alex, with alex gone the turned their attention to the official who is now sweating like a pig from all the stares.

After that alex became a worldwide sensation, it probably has more to do with the video than him being a male pilot.

The video quickly became viral and receiving a lot of likes and pretty soon some IS pilots are trying to imitate him but they came nowhere close.

A few months later he is now wearing a modified IS academy uniform.

His uniform concsist of a hooded coat with a lot of hidden pockets, its made from nanofiber that guaranteed to stop small arms fire, magnetic pads and a small shield/active camo generator that can work only for 30 seconds before needing a cool down of 5 minutes. Alex made it from forerunner knowlage and he also spent alot making it. As for foot wear, a pair of magnetic steeled toed boots that can walk on any metallic surface and his pants is made of nanofiber and have magneric pads.(he looks like an assassin form assassin's creed)

Now he is standing in front of the IS academy, alex put up his hood and silently walk on the sidelines trying no to stand out, while he does look suspicious wearing a modified uniform with a hooded and pants but it still would draws less attention than walking around as a male student.

He silently walks in to his class careful not to bump into someone, as an ONI spook and a spartan candidate silpping undetected is pretty much a job requirement.

Alex swiftly but silently slip pass without anyone noticing, he arrived at his class and silently slip in to his seat fortunately most of the class's attention is directed at the other male student ichika orimura and didn't noticed alex made his way to his seat.

Alex noticed ichika eyeing a paticular female student near to him, the girl inquestion is trying not to look at ichika's directions.

"looks like shes playing hard to get" alex thought

At this time a green haired woman walked in and said "i'm maya yamada and your sub homeroom teacher"

She continues to blabber about introduce which alex didn't pay attention to, then started class introdution.

Since alex is name starts with an A, he'll be one of the ones to start first.

Fortunately or unfortunately the rest of the time alex has a higher pitched than normal, most of the time he is using the lower end of his voice range, to avoid being made fun of like during as a spartan III candidate.

Using his voice alex did his introduction.

The hooded figure with a customized uniform, stood and did his introduction "i'm alex ackerson" alex deliberately said with an accented japanese making 'alex' sounds like 'alexis' a female's name. "i'm from america and i'm very shy" alex said that akwardly, making an impression of being an aloof, an excuse for avioding interaction and an excuse for his hood.

Luckily for alex most of the class came to that conclusion and just let it be.

A few more introductions later when ichika is introducing himself, a woman came in and hits him in the head for making a serious air like he's about to say something important.

It apears that the woman is called chifuyu orimura, his homeroom teacher and ichika's sister. Alex didn't know if chifuyu noticed him or not but he is just happy he is not in itchikas shoes right now.

During the break, alex noticed that there is a lot of girls outside eyeing ichika.

Just as houki was about to stand from her seat and asked ichika for a talk alex was one step faster. Alex went over to ichika's seat told him"we need to talk" and dragged him away, this caused an uproar.

The whole class started to gossip amongs themselves.

"who was that?"

"i don't know"

"i didn't noticed that guy was in our class"

"damn and i wanted to do that"

Meanwhile houki had a displeased face and secretly followed them, of course the ONI agent's noticed this and with a mischievous grin he decided to let her follow.

They arrived on the roof.

"what do you to talk about?" asked ichika.

"can you keep a secret?" alex asked.

Ichika tought about that for a moment before replying "yes"

"i'm the american male pilot" before ichika could react alex puted his hand to cover ichika's mouth "please don't blurt it out especial when someone is watching" that calmed ichika downed and alex removed his hand.

"watching?" ichika tried to look around but alex stepped in front of him to block his view.

At this moment houki is silently watching wondering what they are talking about, her imagination running wild and anger starts to build up.

"i don't know who it is but your a male pilot so it's to be expected and that is also the reason i tried to keep my gender a secret." alex said that thought for a moment before adding "well, my gender is on the class roster, it's more like trying to make people misunderstand that i'm a female with ou actually saying a word of lie"

"why tell me this?"

"because i'm a male like you are and i need someone to keep those girls away also i can bail you out if they swarm you."alex said and let out a sight before adding "Basically i want to be friends with you. So, friends?" alex asked and put his hand out.

Ichika tought about it for a second and replied "friends" and shack his hand.

"by the way, why were you eyeing that girl during class? could it be that you like her?" alex said this causing ichika to blush and shout out "houki and I are nothing like that! She is just my childhood friend!"

Houki heard that out burst further confirming her suspicion that this is a love confession, in houki's mind it goes somthing like this shy girl musters up the courage to confess her fellings and ichika reasuring her that he has no other woman, this caused houki's heart to feel pained and anger builds up.

This was of course deliberately done by alex.

At ichika's out burst, alex put a finger on his mouth "shush" to keep him quite.

This action caused houki to build even more anger and she started to let out a dark aura around her body.

"hey, there is something on your face "alex lied "here let me it of you" as he lean forward to look closer and to get that 'something' (which is nothing) on ichikas chin, alex was deliberately doing this to make houki misunderstand.

In houki's point of view, the hooded girl just grabbed ichika's chin and kissed him, this finally caused houki's rage to burst out. sensing this, alex made up an excused and escaped before all hell breaks loose, before he left he told ichika "keep this a secret" and he made his get away with a mischievious smile on his face.

Meanwhile ichika is now facing an enraged houki.

"i-chi-ka" houki said this as dark aura flooding out of her body.

Seeing this ichika is now sweating bullets and said "ho houki, whats the matter?"


	8. Chapter 8

After the break alex saw ichika coming entering the classroom with scratch marks and a hand print on his face, shortly after a short while houki followed right behind him, as houki step through the door she gave alex a death glare and quickly went back to her seat.

This caused most of the class to whisper amongs themselves.

"ichika's face looks beat up" whispered a girl.

"did ichika reject alexis-chan and got beat up" whispered another.

"maybe it was houki?" that comment just made things more complicated or fun for alex.

"houki?" a girl asked.

"why houki?" another girl inquired.

"i saw her spying on them and she did came after ichika went throwgh the door"

"yeah, and ichika was eyeing her the whole time"

"but houki was deliberately not looking at ichika"

"could it be a love triangle?" and the girls went wild when that was statement.

"maybe houki had a fight with ichika and alexis took this chance to get ichika, when houki found out she beats up ichika for cheating on her " A girls theorized their relationship.

And another girl said a different one and pretty soon it became something like those love tragedy soap opera.

Meanwhile alex is smirking under his hood.

The bell rang and class started.

The lessons here are fine but lack the in depth detail as alex hoped while alex is left unsatified ichika is having trouble taking anything in.

Alex is now looking at ichika who is now being forced to memorized the whole book in a week.

Recess came and ichika is having trouble with a certain british representative. She just keep blabbering about how high and mighty she is and how great britain is. which is after world war II and losing all its colonies became not so great but she seems to forgotten that little fact.

After school alex joins ichika back to their dorm, seeing the paper ichika is holding. Alex had an idea, along the way alex secretly changed ichika's room number on the paper with a few ONI tricks.

Alex changed the room number instead of sharing room with alex, now ichika will be sharing a room with houki, alex remembered houki has a room to herself.

Alex did this as more of a prank than having a room to himself and he expected it to be found out once they check the computer. So imagine to his surprise when houki and ichika actualy bought it while it's not surprising from ichika (being a bone head or just being a male) but houki? Alex thought of a second but than a gave up "never mind houki's a tsundere" alex ended the thought with that.

They stopped in front of houki's room.

"all right ichika i just gave you a once in a life time chance with a willing girl no less, don't waste it" alex wished him luck as went back to his room acting all cool and all leaving a confused ichika behind.

The next morning, alex is headed for breakfast when he sees itchika and houki eating together, he joins them next to ichika.

"so how was last night?" alex asked.

"nothing special" ichika lied, after alex had lefthouki just finished showering and a walked out with nothing but a towel wrapped around her to cover her private parts. But obviously this is not what alex is referring to.

"did you get it on?" Alex asked more clearly.

"get what on?" ichika said this with a confused expression, making alex facepalm.

At this moment houki finished her breakfast said "excuse me" as she left.

"so it was bad huh?" alex guess form houki's reaction.

"what's bad?" ichika with no idea what alex is talking on about.

Alex finally decided to be blunt, alex leaned on ichika and he whisped to ichika's ears "sex"

It took a few seconds for the word to finally sink in as his face turns reder than a tomato.

"what what are talking about? Houki and I are not like that, she's just my childhood firend" he said while panicking.

It took a while but alex finally understood what happend. "the dickless bastard didn't do anything! and after all the effort i put in(which is none) " alex complained in his mind.

Alex calm himself and he went to class, he takes his seat and looks out the windows paying no heed to thoes around him.

Class started and chifuyu is saying someyhing about electing class representative but alex didn't pay attention to this as no one would elect a hooded figure who stays quite most of the time.

As she's saying something about class a representative her eye drifted to a hooded figure who is looking out the window and not paying any attention to her what so ever, seeing this irritated her.

She throws a chalk at alex but alex evades it.

"Pay attention to what i'm saying" she said before taking a look a her data pad to see who is brave enought to ignore her and what she found surprised her it's the second male pilot.

"how did i not notice him before especially with that get up" she thought, though she can't see his upper face but his jaw matched the one in the picture.

What is more surprising is that he passed the test with flying colors and whats more the reports said that he was toying with the instructor who is sent to test him and even when the instructor got serious he still beats her with one fell swoop.

Now all eyes are on alex, as an ONI agent having a lot of eyes staring at is really uncomfertable.

"i was listening and i nominate" alex said as he searches the room before saying "ichika"

That got ever one stare at ichika who is now the one feeling uncomfortable.

Alex successfully diverted the attention. He sighted in relief but chifuyu wasn't letting alex get away that easily.

Before anyone could say anything chifuyu said "since you scored the highestin the test, how about you be the representative?"

With that said the eyes are back on him and class murmur amongs themselves.

"aww and i wanted to nominate ichika but if sensei asked her. then so will I"

"i agree"

"i nominate her"

At this moment cecilia burst out saying "but But they said i'm the one who got the hightest score"

At this moment chifuyu replied "they said that not accounting to the other two males."

At that revelation every one look at alex and with a confused confused at chifuyu's statement.

Before chifuyu could add alex interupted. Yes alex is getting back at chifuyu by interupting her.

"the cats out of the bag now" alex said as he sighted before he introduces himself to the class.

"I'm Alex Ackerson the other male pilot and representative of america, some of might know me from the video of me doing acrobatic stunts in the pacific ocean. I'm also the one who has the highest score with one point short to a perfect score, though i deliberaltely added a big 'NOT' on the easiest question with the correct answer next to it, to see if they can see me being sarcastic and i also beat an instructor "

After saying that the class is silent for a few seconds.

"kyaa!"

"it's alex from the video"

"i'm a big fan of yours"

"but wait! If alex is a boy then..." a girl shouted before looking at ichika.

"kyaaa!"

"ichika x alex"

Meanwhile alex could hear houki mumbleling "it can't be ...ichika is...in alex..."

At this moment chifuyu said with an aturitarian voice "quite" and every one quited down.

As every one quited down alex's voice poped out "i still nominate ichika" that disrupted chifuyu commanding air. Alex diliberaly did this to get back at chifuyu.

Chifuyu ignored that and asked "now who would wants to nominate alex?" and most of the class raised their hand.

At this time cecilia burst out saying "i won't accept that, this man to be the representative"

"and i still nominate ichika" Alex replied.

Cecilia stared at alex's hooded face."i'm more qualified than a man like you"

"this is not about qualification, this is about democracy what the class voted for and even if it's about quilification i still win by a large margin" alex stated and waited for every one to digest what he said before adding "but to day is your lucky day. I don't want to be something as troublesome as the class representative so you can have it"

After hearing what alex said cecilia is enraged, cecilia is insulted never has anyone done that, most of the time people just gave her what she wants or in rare ocassions refuse her nicely but they never throws it in her face that, it's like a rich guy throws a milion dollars in your face like chump change and walk out stylishly. this calls for action she needs to show that man his place.

"did you just insult me?" cecilia asked coldly but alex just ignored her.

"how dare you ignore me! I cecilia alcott representative of great britain demands a duel! If i win you will be my servant no a slave for life!" cecilia burst out angryly.

"all right but if i win you'll be my slave for life, it's only fair right?" alex asked as he thought about it before adding "but since slavery has been abolish, we'll just have to call it volunteer worker for life"

"not that i'll ever lose to a man, so i agree" cecilia said that confident in her abilities.

"where and when" alex asked

"tomorrow at the arena and don't try to run away"

"don't worry i won't run" alex reassured her with a nasty smile on his face, that smile chilled cecilia to her very bone and made her hair raise in fear.


	9. Chapter 9

After that, the class resumed as normal with the ocasional glances and whisper.

After class before alex could be swarmed by girls, he pulled a houdini on them. He activated his cloak when no one is looking and sliped pass the confused crowd.

Alex wonders around the campus looking for a place to sit and think, he found a small little corner with no one around.

Alex sat there, he picked up his smart phone started searching up on cecilia. After a few minutes of searching he found it and he immediately thought she'll lose.

Even if alex is not the opponent, cecilia still have a clear disadvantage. She is a sniper, she is not meant to fight in an arena with no cover. Her IS has an accurate aiming system and a high powered sniper rifle both of which is unsuited for arena fighting, her shots may be powerful but it takes to long to charge and shoot and you can also see where she is aiming because of the long barrel.

While it may not seem much but if you add them together it makes a fatal weakness, you could easily dodge her shots as you can see when her shots will be fired and where she is aiming at.

The only thing that is a threat is the tears or as alex calls them funnels, they can be very troublesome but is has a weakness, it's unsheilded and can be shot down also if you shot them down she can't replace them. So alex's plan is shot down the funnels and moves in for the kill.

After he finished planning what to do, alex hears the bell signaling for the start of his next class.

With things planned out alex couldn't help but form a smirk on his face as he heads back to class.

Meanwhile in Houki's room.

Houki started bombarding Ichika with questions, unfortunately Ichika being 'a man must keep his promise' couldn't answer Houki's questions.

Houki kept bombarding him with questions trying to force him to answer but to no avail.

Unable to get anything out of him, Houki gave up and gave Ichika the cold shoulders treatment with the evil eye.

The next day.

Alex attends class like nomal while the people around him kept staring at him an Ichika, this was espicaily true for Houki.

She kept giving both Ichika and Alex the Evil eye.

Alen being a Spartan candidate and an ONI agent could naturaly withstand the death ray like gaze.

Ichika on the other hand looks like a vampire under sun light.

'from the looks of it he still haven't spilled the beans yet' Alex thought seeing Ichika being focused fired upon by Houki's evil eyes,

This continued through the lesson, Alex being nonchalant while Ichika looks like a turtle afraid to leaves his shell.

When lunch came Alex stood from his sit and went to Ichika's.

Alex asked Ichika to have lunch with him.

After saying that the whole class gasped.

"kyaaaaa!" screamed one girl.

"could this be real?" questioned another.

"Alex and Ichika...they are" said one in the crowd before adding "Kyaaaa!"

And with that wurmers and whispers spreads throw out the class.

With Houki on the other hand, she has this strange expression on he face and silently whipering to herself.

"but...but they are both boys"

Of course with Alex trained ears he heard that and formed a smirk under his hood.

He grabed Ichika's hand to lead him to the cafeteria.

Seeing Alex and Ichika holding hands the girls gasped.

"its real!" one girl in the crowed said.

This stared another round of discussion amongs the crowed.

As Alex and Ichika were about to leave Houki comes in and said.

"wait! Let me join you to!" she said frantically.

And Ichika just replied "well sure Houki, but i will have to ask Alex if it fine for you to join us" Ichika said this thinking about his secret, even though it's no secret now it's better to ask Alex in case they have to discuss somthing important.

Unfortunately for Ichika others around him had taken it differntly, from the perspective of a bystander it looked like he was asking permision from his 'boyfriend'.

'this is so much fun' Alex thought before replying "it's fine, she can join us"

And with that they heads to the cafeteria.

But as they were leaving through the door.

Alex's trained ears heared the crowd in the class burst out and started disscussing among themselves.

"Kyaaa! Houki is trying to take Ichika from Alex" one girl who watched to much TV drama said

"forbidden love" one girl with glass who read to much yaoi said.

"i'm rooting for you Houki" cheered one girl

"""Nooo!""" a few girls protested

"Ichika and Alex are perfect for each other" one girl from the 'yaoi faction' said.

"yeah!" another from the same faction agrees.

"and Alex was there first" one gril added

"Nooo your wrong! Ichika and Houki are childhood friends. Houki was there first" and a new faction arises 'the childhood faction' Alex dubbed them.

And that started a string of debate and more faction rises.

Meanwhile Alex, Ichika and Houki are now sitting on a table staring at each other.

They don't know who should talk first. Ichika doesn't want to break his promise even though it's no longer a secret. Houki is nervous and a lot of different things are running through in her mind and Alex is just silently enjoying the show.

This mexican stand iff eventually ended when Houki made the first move.

"so, Alex whats your relationship with Ichika" asked Houki this alerming a few near by girls whos been eavesdropping on them.

"can't you see we're close male friend, isn't that right Ichika?" Alex said that as he puts his arm around Itchika's shoulder. This caused the girls to gasped and making the misunderstood.

Ichika just let it be as a lot good friends put arms around each others shoulders, he assumed Alex's weired way of speacking is just beacuse he is not familiar with japanese.

"yeah" seeing nothing wrong Ichika confirmed with what Alex had said surprising the the girls.

hearing this Houki's face darkens as she thought 'Nooo! this can be! How could Ichika changed so much while I was gone?' she questioned before thinking up a reason 'maybe because i wasn't there when he needed me. I shouldn't have lift' she thought as she regretted leaving Ichika.

"How long have you two been" she didn't finished her sentence as Alex cuts in.

'can't let this end here now can we' Alex thought as he cuts in and said "since yesterday"

Hearing that Houki 's face lightens up and hope appeared in her eyes ' there is still hope yet, it's still not to late for him to turn.' realizing this a small spark started in here eyes 'I'll have to make up for the time i wasn't there and put him back on the right path' the spark turned in to fire and determination sets in here eyes.

She looks at Alex and give him a glare that says 'i'll have Ichika back'.

Alex reading her like a book just smirk and gave her 'A bring it on' look.

Those around them hearing the the rumors hunderstood what those glares mean, this is a declaration of war! The people watching this whipered amongs themselves and started spreading the rumor.

Ichika who has no idea whats going on could only gave a confused expresion as Houki and Alex stared at each other.

Lunch time ends and Alex prepares for his duel with Cecilia.

Alex went to the arena to find a large crowd gathered there.

Alex over heard a girl's converstion with her classmates

"quickly come over here" a girl waved to her friends "The match between Alex and Cecilia is about to start"

"whats the rush? And who's this Alex any way?" said a girl.

"it's Alex! The Alex from America and the one in the videos!" the first girl screamed to her friends.

"what! That Alex and he is here!? And a match with Cecilia!?" her friends said out loud.

'seems like i'm quite popular' Alex thought as he continues to eavesdrop trying to hear what the people thinks of him.

"Yess! That Alex and he's attending the academy as America's representative!" the first girl said to her friends excitedly.

With that said they hurries in to the arena not wanting to miss the action.

Alex continues his way through the crowds of people.

Inside the arena he saw Cecilia is waithing for him, with an arrogant pose.

See that Alex quickly gets in and matterialized his IS.

Standing in 10 ft tall taller than most IS, with a large back unit on it back the promethean stuned every one.

With it's design and it's awed everyone with it's elegance and brilliance.

'Forerunner technology does that to people' Alex though as he sees every one admiring his IS.

Cecilia snapling out of it first said this to alex "i'm surprised that you haven run away"

"oh i wouldn't miss this for the world but enought talk i came here to fight" Alex replied.

"hmmp you took the words out of my mouth"

With that the match started.

Cecilia flew high up in to the sky and took aim at Alex with her rifle.

Alex didn't move, wanting to test his sheilds against the weapons of this world he would let her hit him a few time to see how much damage her attacks could dish out.

'he stupider that i thought' Cecilia thought as he fires her rifle.

Alex didn't doge and just let te beam hit him.

The shot is like taking a hit from a covenant plasma rifle but since his suit is at least 6 times stronger than a mjolnir mark VI the shot did little more than reduce his shielding about one percent.

(Yes the promethean armor is at least six times stronger than mjolnir mar VI, guilty spart did said to master chief that his armor should be at least class 12 and the armor he was wearing is only class 2. Meaning that the prometheans the one who is always fighting the flood should be at least be 6 times stronger or class 12.

Saying that, that doesn't mean that the mjolnir is weak it could survive a drop from orbit, like in Halo:reach. I doubt even the space marines from the 40k universe could survive that)

Seeing him talike the full blast from Cecilia's sniper rifle and the little drop in shield strength made every stopped stunned.

Than what happened next stunned them even more, Alex's shields started regenerating and pretty soon it's back to full health.

Making the last scene look like a fragment of their collecteve imagination.

Then Alex materialized his MA5D assuilt rifle, the futuristic assuilt rifle has a certain elegance to while not like his armor which it is made by god like aliens beings. This wespon is made by the years of hard work by humanities best and brightest.

This gun is the UNSC main weapon for a reason low maintenance, never jams, can funtion in almost all environments, cheap to produce and effective. This weapon is what killed the most covenant more than the MACs or Spartans or Nukes (well maybe discounting admiral Cole's last stand which involes nuking a gas giant wiping out a fleet of covenant ships)

Alex hold the rifle in his arms and dashed out, zigzagging his way to Cecilia's position, even though Alex is not using his full speed it's still quite fast.

Cecilia finally snaped out of it and started to deploy her funnels.

Her funnels scattered and started to shoot Alex from seemingly random directions.

Even though the shots would do little to no damage at, Alex still doges all the beams coming at him from different directions.

The sensors in his suit is telling him where the funnels at and where they are aiming, so all he has to do is doge the beams.

He doges the beams acrobatically and eleganly while not slowing down at all.

(to help people visualize. go watch Halo Legends The Package, it will help)

Alex jumps and spins in mid air as beams narrowing passes his body.

Alex holding his rifle in one hand aims at a funnel.

He lets out a burst and a swarm of bullets shot out from the gun.

The MA5D was use to shoot through much powerful stuff than that the armor the funnel had so the bullets tore through it like nothing.

Usualy going full auto means that the shots are going to be inacurate but with the aim assist and spartan training Alex had, made his shots very accurate.

Using the recoil of his shots, he fillps back and a shot passes below him.

Getting a clear veiw he shots down the funnel.

Like the other one his bullets tore through them, it fell and explodes.

Finishing his fillp leaps to a nearby funnel rifle butted it destroying it in the processes.

Turing to his left he shots a funnel there and the recoil of the gun to help him turn faster he turns right and shots down a funnel.

He finishes the last funnel by shooting behind his back without looking.

Finishing the funnel, he head straght for Cecilia and gave her a full auto burst as gets closer.

His rounds hits her shield and her shields drains at an alarming rate.

Seeing Alex coming at her guns blazing she lunches her missiles.

Seeing this Alex aims his gun at the missiles but his gun ran dry, he quickly swiches to the M739 Squad Automatic Weapon or SAW.

He aims his gun back at the incoming missiles that is now very close.

He let lose a hail of lead but was only able to destroy one.

Alex quickly materialized the M6 at his other hand and finished of the last missile just a few feet away from him.

Without the missiles Alex continued his advance all the while his gun continuously rain bullets on Cecilia.

Being suppressed by Alex's unending stream of bullets made all Cecilia's shot missed.

He finally gets close, Cecilia tries to get out a final shot but was stopped as Alex uses his pistol deflect her long snipe rifle.

He puts the SAW in he stomach and lets lose flood of bullets.

It didn't take long for his her shield to finally reaches zero and the match ended with Alex as winner.

Different POV

In the obsevation room before the match started.

"hey sis, why did you called?" asked Ichika

"i told you it's senei" Chifuyu said while hitting Ichika with a board.

"i called you here to observe this match, you might pick up a few things from him" Chifuyu said while making Houki who is standing next to Ichika winced.

Then the match started.

They all soon watched the match.

Seeing Alex's IS made them awed in its craftmenship and high technology.

Then Chifuyu realized something was off.

"Hey Yamada" getting the green haired teacher's attention "how much shield strength he's got" Chifuyu asked not seeing numbers in his shield indicator.

"well you see his IS is different than most IS, it's programing is very alien and can't be translated in to our systems, the only thing we could translate is the percentage but once we see his IS gets hit we'll be able to know how strong it is"

Not long after saying that they saw Alex getting hit and it dropped by only a little bit, barly nicking it and soon it regenerated, every eho saw it doubted thrir eyes.

"did his just get shot and regenerate?" Houki asked this not beliving her eyes.

"yeah" replied Ichika meekly.

This also stunned Chifuyu but her face didn't show it 'if his shields could regenerate than he's almost certainly going to win and Cecilia's attack only such little amout's of damage. Even without it Alex will be the winner...The Americans realy made a monster this time'

"Yamada?" she turned to her friend for explanation.

"yes well." she said while looking out it but soon started typing buttons on the key board before saying "the damages he has taken amounts to about 1 percent and not long after that his sheilds regenerated"

They were not given time to digest as Alex soon materialized a futuristic gun in his hand and rush forward at incredible speed zigzagging left and right, having sharp turns without lossing speed.

"Incredible speed" exclamed Houki

"Yamada what's the weapon he is using" asked Chifuyu.

"form the data it is called the MA5D and one of America's new experimental assuilt rifles...for infontry with a 36 round magazine capacity and thats all the data i have on it"

Soon after saying that they saw Alex lets out a small burst taking down a funnel.

"such moves, reflexes and acuracy. He's a male pilot like me " said Ichika with an admiring look.

'impressive Ichika better watch carefully you might learn a thing or two from him' Chifuyu thought.

Meanwhile Houki who saw this cringed.

soon they saw Alex giving Cecilia a full burst of his assuilt rifle.

The damage it did is incredible for an infantryman's rifles as they saw Cecilia's shield dropped about 10 percent and that with half a clip.

'The damage it did! And that's with an infontryman weapon!? America what have you been doing?' behind the hard exterior Chifuyu is as stunned as anybody.

Alex's gun ran out bullets, he soon swiches it a new gun with a drum magazine, shot down a missile and on his other hand he materialized a pistol and shot down the remaing missile.

With that move even Chifuyu is impressed.

"whats the weapon he is mow using?" asked Chifuyu as she saw Alex used the with great accuracy.

Yamada typed in a few button before repling "they are the M6 pistol and the M739 Squad Automatic Weapon or SAW for short. They are all... Infatrymen weapons " Yamada and all thoes around couldn't belive it an infantryman's weapon is beating an IS.

Then Alex won and cheers erupted a cross the arena.

'An infantry weapon beat an IS.' Chifuyu grimaced at the implications before heading of the room to deal with the mess.

-Story end-

Sorry for the late up date but i have been busy with other fics besides this one.


End file.
